The Phoenix
by amoony
Summary: Esme Cullen's complete saga. Follow the tale of a woman that depicts strength and love.
1. Preface

She started walking around the room, embarrassed. She came to a halt in front of the large painting.

"Wow! That is... incredible!"

I smiled a little. She blushed.

"There's something funny, though... Actually, there's one who looks... like you."

She stared at me for a while, than she looked down.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Who did this?"

"Francesco Solimena. This painting is titled _the Nighttime Patrons of the Arts_."

"Solimena, the one and only?!" she repeated, appreciative. Then she added dreamily: "Someday, I will travel to Italy."

"Have you any particular destination in mind?"

"I'd like to visit Venice."

"Why?"

"Isn't the love city?" she said jokingly, slightly blushing. "More seriously, it's the city of arts, isn't it?"

"You like arts, Esme?"

"Yes. I want to become an art teacher... or maybe an architect."

"It sounds like you've got some great plans for the future, miss." I said softly.

"Where does the action take place precisely?"

I stayed silent. She turned and face me shyly. Nearly a minute later, I finally answered, hesitant:

"Volterra."

"I heard from it a little" she said, smiling. "I may go there also."

"You should not" I said seriously.

In a second, I was standing at her side, making her jump. She looked confused. How could I explain? Being a tourist in Volterra was definitively _not_ a good idea. It was the first choice of preys for the Volturis. Esme Platt was young and naive, full of hope for the decades to come. She certainly deserved better than a preternaturally death. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Luckily, we were rescued by Alice.

"Esme!"

"Alice! Weren't you expecting a friend?"

"You were able to come?" Alice said, delighted.

"I made some agreements" she said with a sigh. "You nearly missed me, though. I thought you would be home, but you were _not_."

"Sorry."

She didn't sounded like it, though. Then she looked at me.

"You didn't bore her with your antique babbling, did you?"

"Actually, I'm most likely the one who must have bored him." spoke Esme.

"It was nice to talk with you" I offered kindly. It was true.


	2. Vol I:The Phoenix's Birth

She started walking around the room, embarrassed. She came to a halt in front of the large painting.

"Wow! That is... incredible!"

I smiled a little. She blushed.

"There's something funny, though... Actually, there's one who looks... like you."

She stared at me for a while, than she looked down.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Who did this?"

"Francesco Solimena. This painting is titled _the Nighttime Patrons of the Arts_."

"Solimena, the one and only?!" she repeated, appreciative. Then she added dreamily: "Someday, I will travel to Italy."

"Have you any particular destination in mind?"

"I'd like to visit Venice."

"Why?"

"Isn't the love city?" she said jokingly, slightly blushing. "More seriously, it's the city of arts, isn't it?"

"You like arts, Esme?"

"Yes. I want to become an art teacher... or maybe an architect."

"It sounds like you've got some great plans for the future, miss." I said softly.

"Where does the action take place precisely?"

I stayed silent. She turned and face me shyly. Nearly a minute later, I finally answered, hesitant:

"Volterra."

"I heard from it a little" she said, smiling. "I may go there also."

"You should not" I said seriously.

In a second, I was standing at her side, making her jump. She looked confused. How could I explain? Being a tourist in Volterra was definitively _not_ a good idea. It was the first choice of preys for the Volturis. Esme Platt was young and naive, full of hope for the decades to come. She certainly deserved better than a preternaturally death. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Luckily, we were rescued by Alice.

"Esme!"

"Alice! Weren't you expecting a friend?"

"You were able to come?" Alice said, delighted.

"I made some agreements" she said with a sigh. "You nearly missed me, though. I thought you would be home, but you were _not_."

"Sorry."

She didn't sounded like it, though. Then she looked at me.

"You didn't bore her with your antique babbling, did you?"

"Actually, I'm most likely the one who must have bored him." spoke Esme.

"It was nice to talk with you" I offered kindly. It was true.


	3. Chapter 1

She started walking around the room, embarrassed. She came to a halt in front of the large painting.

"Wow! That is... incredible!"

I smiled a little. She blushed.

"There's something funny, though... Actually, there's one who looks... like you."

She stared at me for a while, than she looked down.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Who did this?"

"Francesco Solimena. This painting is titled _the Nighttime Patrons of the Arts_."

"Solimena, the one and only?!" she repeated, appreciative. Then she added dreamily: "Someday, I will travel to Italy."

"Have you any particular destination in mind?"

"I'd like to visit Venice."

"Why?"

"Isn't the love city?" she said jokingly, slightly blushing. "More seriously, it's the city of arts, isn't it?"

"You like arts, Esme?"

"Yes. I want to become an art teacher... or maybe an architect."

"It sounds like you've got some great plans for the future, miss." I said softly.

"Where does the action take place precisely?"

I stayed silent. She turned and face me shyly. Nearly a minute later, I finally answered, hesitant:

"Volterra."

"I heard from it a little" she said, smiling. "I may go there also."

"You should not" I said seriously.

In a second, I was standing at her side, making her jump. She looked confused. How could I explain? Being a tourist in Volterra was definitively _not_ a good idea. It was the first choice of preys for the Volturis. Esme Platt was young and naive, full of hope for the decades to come. She certainly deserved better than a preternaturally death. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Luckily, we were rescued by Alice.

"Esme!"

"Alice! Weren't you expecting a friend?"

"You were able to come?" Alice said, delighted.

"I made some agreements" she said with a sigh. "You nearly missed me, though. I thought you would be home, but you were _not_."

"Sorry."

She didn't sounded like it, though. Then she looked at me.

"You didn't bore her with your antique babbling, did you?"

"Actually, I'm most likely the one who must have bored him." spoke Esme.

"It was nice to talk with you" I offered kindly. It was true.


End file.
